


Juna the Red Nosed Reindeer

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [23]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Silly Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He only agreed because it's you
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 25





	Juna the Red Nosed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I am not taking a picture with Santa Claus

“No.”

“Okay, rude. This is the only chance we get to take holiday photos and you’re outright rejecting it? Really?”

Arjuna sighed, and admitted, “I don’t mind taking photos with you, Master. But it’s… a bit strange. I am a fully grown man, to sit on the lap with this respectfully older man is a bit strange, do you not think so?”

“No, my family always took pictures with Santa Claus. Come on! There are even really cute props, like this reindeer headband and the red n-”

“ **No.** ”

“You’re so boring, Juna.” You pouted and stared at him. You had put on the saddest puppy face you could ever do and you could tell it was working considering how he was slowly averting his gaze away from you. 

“Please?”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Arjuna reluctantly walked over to you. And as much as he thought the idea of taking a picture with Santa Claus felt really dumb and embarrassing, if it meant that he could keep that smile on your face, he’d do it any time.

“Wear this!”

“Huh?”

The reindeer headband is forcefully placed onto his head before he could even realize what it was, and by the time he’s registered what you’ve done, you’re already dragging him over to sit down by Santa. 

“Master, I-!”

“You’re adorable, now look at the camera, Juna!” 

He was horrified, but as soon as he felt your arm lock around his, he found himself at a loss for words. Whatever thoughts about how embarrassing this was, or how he’s too old to be sitting by Santa Claus, or how he’s going to make you pay for this is quickly thrown out the window as soon as he feels your arms locked with his. He can feel your body weight on his arm, but what shocks him into a temporary malfunctioning state is when he feels your lips against his cheeks.

It may not have made the best or most appropriate picture with Santa Claus, but the red flush on his face made him quite a red-nosed reindeer.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
